


【Evanstan】壁炉、候机室、啤酒与槲寄生

by EvenSue



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: “也没有人问：你最近怎么样？你和那个叫Ale的网红怎么样？你和那个叫Ale的运动员怎么回事？就好像他们真的不在乎一样。”*伪现实向。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 6





	【Evanstan】壁炉、候机室、啤酒与槲寄生

**“也没有人问：你最近怎么样？你和那个叫Ale的网红怎么样？你和那个叫Ale的运动员怎么回事？就好像他们真的不在乎一样。”**

*伪现实向。

* * *

壁炉正噼啪作响，电视上放着动画片——或许是他小侄子都不乐意看的类型——那又怎样，他喜欢，他乐意。Chris Evans躺在沙发上，没脱鞋，脚边瘫着睡着的Dodger。

如果Mrs.Evans在，她会踢一脚他的腿让他脱了鞋子再上沙发；如果Sebastian在，会一屁股盘腿坐在他腿上瞪着他直到他笑着求饶然后把鞋子乖乖脱掉。

但他们都不在。

所以他更是嚣张的地往后坐了坐，把鞋跟整个压在沙发上，好像是幼稚的挑衅——而挑衅的对象甚至都不在场呢。

他望着电视灌了一大口啤酒，想着Mrs.Evans还真有可能打通电话来吼他把鞋脱了。Sebastian呢？——他或许只会和身边漂亮年轻的女朋友说：这个人多幼稚呀，四十多岁了上沙发还不脱鞋。

他转了转手里的啤酒罐，看了眼保质日期——没有过期，却涩得厉害。他把啤酒搁到一边，起身蹬掉了拖鞋，扯了条毛毯整个缩进去。Dodger被他吵醒了，窸窸窣窣地在沙发尾端转着圈找舒服姿势，Chris于是把他也捞进怀里。

Dodger迷迷糊糊哼了两声，又睡着了。动画片放起了片尾曲，Chris一时间无聊起来，觉得这样闲来无事的下午再寂寞地看上一集动画片显得颇有些可悲。漫无目的地在手机上翻翻划划，睡意渐渐漫上来，等他回过神来的时候，电话竟拨出打给了Sebastian。

他呼吸滞了一下，手心忽然冒出了细密汗珠来。没等他下定决心要不要挂断，Sebastian却已经接了起来。

“……Chris？”

他一时间好像喘不过气来了，手机贴在胸口，又倾身拿回那瓶啤酒来，攥在手里却不喝，只是捏得它微微作响。

那边见他总不回答，好像把手机拿远了在看有未接通，呼吸声远了一瞬，又慢慢靠近了他的心脏。

“Hello？”Sebastian小心翼翼地问。

Chris从喉咙里发出一声低低的“嗯”。

“你还好吗？”那边安静了好一会儿，终于问。

“——你还好吗？”Chris也沉默一会儿，只是反问。

我还好吗？

Sebastian几乎想笑出声，我怎么会不好呢，我怎么敢不好呢。狐朋狗友和网红女友，沙滩和比基尼，鸡尾酒和海浪——没有什么能更好了，电话另一端的才是一成不变过着他独居单身汉生活的家伙，不是吗。

他把后脑重重撞在机场冷冰冰的座椅上，透过口罩拼命呼吸着空气，冬夜的寒冷从窗外飘荡的雪花里溶进来，让他把手缩进袖子里。鼻尖有些发冷，他用掌心捏了捏口罩。这是一场荒诞的梦吗？这一切？他凝望着飞机在小雪的夜晚一闪一闪的灯光，默默想。

“你不笑。”

“我……好久没看见你笑了。”

Chris觉得自己的声音仿佛在控诉，甚至不知道自己是不是喝醉了，真奇怪，他连半瓶啤酒都还没喝完。

窗外很遥远地有圣诞歌的声音响起来，他才恍然想起，哦，要圣诞节了。

又是圣诞节。很多年前Sebastian曾在他的家里，站在他母亲身边小声说话，而他隔着一面阳台移门像个孩子傻傻地又哭又笑。多少年了？他好像已经数不太清了。

更遥远的时候，当他还背着双肩包在学校里敲女孩儿帽檐的年纪，他也曾经在槲寄生下和喜欢的女孩子接吻，那是圣诞节最早与砰砰直跳的心相联系。现在他的门口也挂着槲寄生，不过他可不太乐意和Scott来个热吻。

“我有点冷。”Sebastian的声音带着点委屈的鼻音，从冷空气向热空气模糊地传递。他不回答Chris的问题，反倒这样说。

“我家有壁炉，特别暖和。”Chris的语气一如既往欠揍，Sebastian强忍着板起脸来。你身上才像是烤火炉呢，Sebastian在心里想着，然后把那些俏皮的近乎调情的话语通通赛回喉咙里里，只漏出一句：“但你点壁炉弄得一身灰的样子也狼狈得很。”

Chris似乎不服气地哼哼两声，说你也不比我好多少。再说，我现在点得可熟练度多了……

没有人问：嘿，你大晚上打电话干什么？好像这个问题大家都心知肚明一样。可是Chris正搜肠刮肚想着，Sebby，Sebby，你为什么不挂我电话呢，是不是——

而他的Sebby也用指尖扣着贵宾室的皮革抓心挠肺：他大晚上给我打电话干什么，难道说——

不过，谁也不去问，谁也不肯说。远隔一条电话线，他们拼命强撑着云淡风轻。

也没有人问：你最近怎么样？你和那个叫Ale的网红怎么样？你和那个叫Ale的运动员怎么回事？就好像他们真的不在乎一样。

他们只是问：你还好吗？

我不好。你也不怎样。

但雪毕竟还是下，一江春水毕竟还是向东流。

故事应该到这里结束的。

这是一通意外的电话，也本终该要被埋没在大雪里头。

不知道谁先挂断了电话，Chris就这样捏着手机在沙发上睡着了，喝空的啤酒罐被Dodger的爪子拨开去，掉到地毯上，剩下丁点酒精流出来濡湿了地毯。

他不知道自己就这样睡了多久，等他醒来的时候，窗外的大雪已经停了，时钟已走到了凌晨。他坐起来一点，打开电视吵吵闹闹放起动画片，手机里忽然便来了电话。

“开门。”Sebastian说。Chris Evans 愣了一下，然后从被窝里连滚带爬地跳出来到门口去开门，心跳得比脱处那天还快。

细碎的雪从风里飘进来，外面是一片黑夜，月色也朦胧。Sebastian把自己裹得严严实实的，帽子里还夹着雪粒。

“这不是梦，”他一边摘下口罩一边飞快地挤进温暖的室内来，顺带安抚了一下在门口扮演木头人的Chris。

Chris这才终于反应过来，却忽然伸手拦住他。Sebastian滞住了，漂亮眼睛里闪过一点不可置信与委屈。Chris忙指了指头顶的槲寄生，用力眨巴眨巴那双干净的蓝眼睛。Sebastian的肩膀放松下来，也眨巴眨巴眼睛望着他，真诚地回答说，“我还没消毒。”

Chris干脆利落地侧过身向他指指洗手间的方向，Sebastian直笑出了声。他急匆匆跑进洗手间洗手洗脸，厚靴子蹬在木地板上啪嗒啪嗒直响，还分出一秒钟思考自己到底为什么冲出候机室买了那张雪夜飞往波士顿的机票，自己到底为什么又回到了这里。

不过很快他就无法思考了，因为Chris Evans从身后猛地袭击了他，手里还握着被生生拽下来的槲寄生。

一手撑在身后的梳洗台上，在Chris久别却又炽热的吻当中，Sebastian从镜子里看见自己的笑容，正从眼角止不住地滚落下来。

END.


End file.
